1. Field of the Invention
An electrical module arrangement for supplying electrical power to a printed circuit board mounted within the housing of an electrical module, including a plug-in electrical connector mounted in an opening contained in an end wall of the module housing. The connector is of the conductive leaf spring S-shaped type, including two reversely-bent portions defining oppositely directed recesses for receiving a bus bar voltage source and a planar contact of the printed circuit board, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the prior art to provide bus bar systems for supplying electrical energy to components mounted on printed circuit boards. An electrical component is any electrical device that is capable of being attached to such a bus system. Primarily included in these are electrical devices that ensure the electrical supply, for example network devices and network filters, especially for frequency converters and servo-controllers. Such bus systems are advantageously placed external to the electrical components, to facilitate access to the bus system, and to make possible a tapping of the electrical supply and electrical signals at any arbitrary location of the bus system to the extent possible.
One electrical module with a bus system placed externally is shown, for example, in the German publication DE 20 2011 000 855 U.
The present invention takes up the task of providing a plug-in arrangement for attachment of such a bus system designed to be external, which makes possible an optimally simple tapping of the electrical supply and electrical signals, and thus quick installation, which is suitable for power currents, which is able to be used in modular fashion and can be manufactured in cost-effective fashion. Additionally to be provided is a contact element as advantageous as possible for such an arrangement.